


Transparent Love

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: ✨🎊7/21出道23週年快樂🎊✨碼了一個我很喜歡的梗！—生靈51X公司職員244—年下攻(28歲x21歲)—梗源：抖S幽靈不讓我睡覺
Kudos: 7





	Transparent Love

01

又是一個起床後渾身黏膩的夢。

堂本剛煩躁的按掉瘋狂滴滴滴的手機鬧鐘，他已經好多次要上班的早晨非得先把內褲用手搓一搓才能丟到洗衣機裡面了。

夢中有一名看起來挺帥的男性壓在他的身上，然後挑逗他的性器直到他釋放出來。

這搞得堂本剛好幾天上班都沒什麼精神，還得被前輩調戲說是不是看片看太多了一臉腎虛。

由於結果上來說是跟看片有著同樣的結果，導致被調戲的只能尷尬的反駁說才沒有空看片片。

他不認識夢中的那名神秘男性，也不知道為什麼老夢到人家，只能默默嘆氣。

說真的要不是那個男的長得挺帥的是自己的菜，不然別說射精了，當場軟掉好嗎！

堂本剛一邊忿忿地搓洗內褲一邊想。

“真是氣人...”

“不要生氣嘛...你不也很舒服嗎？”

“？！？！？！？！！！”

堂本剛被嚇得整個人都彈了起來，他獨自到東京上班，住的是單人房，怎麼會突然有男人的聲音出現在自己旁邊？

轉頭看到夢裡性騷擾自己的那個人...呃、幽靈？飄在自己旁邊，還有點羞澀地跟自己點點頭打招呼。

“阿阿阿！！！！！”堂本剛驚得把手中的內褲直接朝那個人扔過去。

結果意外地啪搭一聲打在那人的臉上。

一室靜默。

說真的看著自己的內褲溼答答的貼在別人的臉上還真的莫名有喜感，原來漫畫裡面這樣畫都是真的會發生的樣子阿...

那人無奈地捏著內褲一角把內褲從自己臉上揭下。

“我想說跟你好好打個招呼...你怎麼就這樣對待我...”

“你究竟是誰！？為什麼在我家裡？”

“從科學的角度上來說我也無法解釋這個現象，雖然在那種相信外星人的雜誌上常常刊載這類型的狀況，但是我覺得在量子的世界裡......”

“等等等等。”眼看他有要長篇大論的打算，堂本剛忍不住打斷他。

那人被打斷之後就一臉有點受傷的小表情，看起來要有多無辜就有多無辜。

“...至少讓我先去請個假你再繼續說。”

那個人有點下垂的嘴角又立刻揚了起來，眼角笑瞇了一條線。

後來聽完絮絮叨叨關於量子力學的長篇大論之後，堂本剛給做了個總結：

這個人叫做堂本光一，這個現象有點類似靈魂出竅，也稱之為生靈，那至於為什麼會出現在堂本剛家的原因不明，至少光一不肯說。

“那你為什麼要性騷擾我！！”

“這...那個...嗯...”光一低頭想了半天也想不到什麼其他的藉口，然後就直接消失了。  
  
“居然還逃跑！！！！？”

02

堂本剛只請了半天假，所以下午還是照常去上班了，不外乎又被前輩中居給狠狠調戲了一番。

結果這次後輩杰什麼西的居然還跑過來臉紅的說：“如果前輩有需要我推薦片子類型的話請不要客氣跟我說喔。”

這都什麼跟什麼啊！！

“你直接推薦給中居君看，他看來真的很需要。”

帶著一身的疲憊回到家，正打算拿出番茄隨便切一切炒個蛋加個芝麻醬吃了就有個聲音從身旁傳來。

“只吃這些不夠營養。”

還沒習慣這突然的出場方式讓剛再度嚇了一大跳...不，應該說怎麼可能會習慣！？

“首先，你為什麼又跑來我家？再來，嫌棄我做的飯不夠營養那不然你來做？”

“好啊，我來。”

堂本剛看著光一手腳麻利完成的薑燒豬肉還有玉子燒熱騰騰的擺在自己面前，都不知道該不該去找雜誌投個書跟他們爆料生靈居然是能碰到東西的！！

而且手藝居然還意外地好！！

堂本剛大口大口的把晚餐給送進嘴裡，看起來很美味的樣子，不論是食物還是他，把一旁的堂本光一眼睛都看直了。

既然填飽了堂本剛的肚子，那就該填飽堂本光一的肚子了。

趁著堂本剛吃飽後打開電視看著綜藝的時候，光一從後方抱住如同白糰子一樣柔軟的身子，手伸進衣服內開始揉搓微妙隆起的胸。

“喂！你！”堂本剛一把抓住那不安分的手，轉頭瞪了他一眼。

“沒事沒事，你看你的，我弄我的，你就專心看電視就好。”掙脫剛的箝制繼續揉搓，口中邊說著流氓的話語，一邊在那人白皙的後頸上流連。

堂本剛還想掙扎，但光一直接把腳給纏了上去把人捆的死死的，只好任其為所欲為。

03

原本堂本剛想著，自己只要毫不動搖就能夠讓光一放棄騷擾他，結果他錯了，他不知道算是高估了自己的忍耐力還是低估了光一的技術。  
他努力撐了十分鐘還是按耐不住地發出一聲小小的喘息，光一一聽就變本加厲的挑逗他的感官，一陣痙攣之後灑在光一手裡。

渾身洩了力靠在光一懷中，感受不到光一身體的溫度讓剛心中略過一種惋惜的情緒但又擔心光一會有更進一步的行為，還在思考該怎麼才能反抗，沒想到他卻被輕輕地放下靠在床邊，光一吻了吻剛潮紅的臉頰，道了聲晚安就不見了。

堂本剛有點懵，這奇怪的人對他這樣那樣，難道不是貪圖他的身子嗎？！怎麼讓自己舒服了就不見了？

不過剛只是不知道光一回到肉身之後到底自己撸了多少次而已。

堂本光一清醒之後對著自己高高撐起的褲檔無奈地嘆了口氣，任命的跑去廁所解決順便洗個澡準備睡覺。

04

當晚堂本剛又醒了，原因無他，還是有一個人正在揉搓他的胸，而且不僅揉還嘬！

“你在做什麼？”

剛看著那個深棕色頭頂，面對這種情況已經完全失去了震驚的感受，只剩下無奈跟被挑逗起來的情慾。

“呃…夜襲？”

“……我這不是真的在問你你在做什麼，而是質疑你的行為！”

“剛剛沒有摸夠嘛…”委屈巴巴的說著，嘴上卻也沒停，又在堂本剛潔白的胸脯上種出一朵美麗的小草莓。

“嘶…你真的是喔…”  
堂本剛心中竟萌中出一種看著小寵物撒嬌般愛憐的感覺。

“別弄了...我想睡覺...”聲音沙啞的帶著情慾與睡意。

“你睡你的，我弄我的，不礙事。”  
微涼的手指靈活的鑽進內褲中，炙熱的勃發被不同溫度的物體碰觸忍不住跳了兩下。  
“嗯......啊～”被突然竄起的酥麻給驚的散出了一聲嬌吟，這讓堂本光一更加興奮。  
“不要忍耐，叫出來給我聽...”  
堂本剛感覺到有異物探入他的後穴中，被撐開的感覺並不好受，正想乎痛卻又被前方帶來的快感給轉移注意力。

感覺對方稍微施力握緊自己的性器接著快速上下撸動，堂本剛無暇注意後方的動靜就射了出來，堂本光一在他不注意的時候竟將他的敏感點給一一掌握了。  
剛剛高潮的媚態還在眼角並未散去，就感覺到有濕濕滑滑的東西被抹進緊緻的後穴內。  
“唔嗯～不、不要...啊嗯...啊...”手指增加潤滑之後讓抽送變得更加容易，堂本剛第一次體會到前列腺被碰觸的快感，讓他剛剛發洩過的前端又再度起了反應。  
“不要...不行...嗚～～”太過強烈的感覺讓堂本剛幾乎無法忍受，一邊呻吟一邊胡亂搖著頭拒絕。  
就在快要達到高潮之際，堂本光一突然停下手上的動作。  
等了好幾秒都沒等到繼續的刺激，堂本剛睜開眼睛想確認那人的動作，結果反而對上了光一內疚的視線。  
“對不起...我不應該勉強你...”光一抽出了自己的手指，很內疚的低下頭。  
“你...”堂本剛忍不住有點生氣，真讓他不要的時候硬來，明明就不是拒絕的時候反而退縮了是幾個意思！！  
“你現在停下的話就永遠別再過來找我了！！”把光一用力一拉，臉貼著臉很近語氣惡狠狠的跟他說道。  
“！！！！”  
雖然這凶狠語氣只讓堂本光一感受到了可愛光線暴擊。

05  
這時不衝還能算是男人嗎？  
光一用力吻住肖想已久的唇瓣，兩根手指插入一張一合的小嘴內用力戳刺，找著讓堂本剛呻吟變調的那一點就專注進攻。  
感受到內壁不規律的猛地收縮，另一隻手附上漲紅的挺立同步上下撸動，就讓堂本剛嗚咽一聲發洩在光一手上。  
接連多天的騷擾這時才終於進入主食環節，當光一把自己埋進剛的身體的時候兩人都發出滿足的低吟。  
堂本剛看著壓在自己身上的男人微微皺著眉頭忍耐快感的樣子突然心臟狠狠一跳，視線往下，看見的是結實的胸肌與塊塊分明的六塊腹肌。  
撫上姣好的身材，堂本剛不得不說這個男人的一切外表都是他的菜，就連他有力快速的挺動都讓剛甚至產生一種想被這個人一直侵犯下去直到產生懷孕的錯覺。

“還滿意嗎？”低沉的嗓音與透過胸腔傳來的震動都讓堂本剛突然軟了身子。

“才不滿意呢...啊嗯...”嘴上雖然說著違心的言論但扭動的腰肢與收縮的後穴都出賣了他真實的感受。

這個人該死的有魅力！！！

“不滿意就做到讓你滿意為止！”

06

最後堂本剛是被做到只能討饒才讓這場情事告一個段落，等到清理乾淨躺在床上準備睡覺的時候都已經天濛濛亮了。

堂本剛躺在光一的懷裡什麼都沒想就直接睡著了，光一看了一眼手機螢幕上顯示的05:24 am，很好心的幫他跟主管請了半天假，親了親仍然紅通通的臉頰之後抱著人也睡了。

等到剛醒來的時候要不是手機裡有自己完全不知道但是真的有跟主管請假的訊息以及身上點點草莓印，不然面對著空蕩蕩的床他還真要以為是一場春夢了。

不得不承認醒來只剩自己的感覺還是空落落的，有點寂寞，前一晚的歡愛彷彿夢境似的。

有點無奈的嘆了口氣，對於自己這種心境上的變化他可以明白，是動了感情的。

這時手機螢幕亮了起來並跳了一個訊息：剛前輩，今天要請整天的假嗎？>_<

看了一眼時鐘。

12:30pm

擦！要遲到了！！！

07

好不容易撐著酸軟的身子下了班，堂本剛在電車上已經快支撐不住自己的眼皮。

歪歪斜斜的靠在了身旁的人肩上不小心睡著了。

不知道睡了多久被輕輕拍醒，身旁的人很好心的提醒他：“你家那一站到了哦。”

迷迷糊糊地道了謝，正要起身下車才發現不對勁。

陌生人怎麼會知道他家在哪？

轉頭對上的是一個熟悉的帶著小魚尾巴的眼睛。

“光一？！你怎麼跟到電車上來了？”

“就...怎麼說，剛好？”

“你每次明明就是直接出現在我旁邊，哪可能剛好？”

這時電車因為進站的減速晃了一下，堂本剛一個踉蹌，光一眼明手快的抓住他的手腕，從自己手腕上傳來的溫度讓堂本剛震驚了。

是本人！？

08

光一不像平常把堂本剛家當自己家一樣自然，反而有點害羞的拘謹的正坐在矮桌前面。

“所以你是正在我們公司實習的大學生？然後在我隔壁部門？”

光一小小聲的嗯了一聲，呈現一種自己暗戀人家被發現的那種不好意思感。

“那你怎麼不直接找我搭話？”

“看到喜歡的人只敢遠遠在一旁偷窺嘛...”

“喜...！！！”

意識到不小心告了白之後收穫了兩個紅透臉頰的人兒低頭看著自己膝蓋。

09

確認交往的當天兩人純純的躺在一起度過一晚，堂本剛在一個溫暖的懷抱之中醒來感覺到一種無法敘述的幸福從心中蔓延出來。

摸著微微長出的鬍渣，竟覺得十分可愛。

“Tsuyo...你再這樣摸我就要當作你在誘惑我了喔...”

早晨的沙啞聲線十分富有磁性，堂本剛立刻感覺到有一個熱熱的物體抵在自己的大腿上。

“今天要上班...”

“沒上班就可以了嗎？”

“快起床了！我要遲到了！”被調戲的人推開光一抱著自己的臂膀，想越過他下床梳洗，結果一把被人拉了回來接吻。

等到兩具炙熱的身體分開的時候都已經氣息不勻且衣服都只剩下部分搖搖晃晃地掛在身上了。

“可惡...要不是要上班，真想現在就要了你...”

聽到戀人這麼直白的情慾，堂本剛趴在光一的胸前聽著他跟自己一樣快速的心跳，而光一則是不停的在剛的後腰處揉揉捏捏點火，引出黏黏糊糊的呻吟。

當乾柴烈火一觸即發之時堂本剛的手機響了起來，兩人間旖旎的氣氛瞬間被打斷，接起電話發現是後輩杰西打來的。

“剛桑～～早安～～今天剛桑的聲音還是一樣的美妙呢！！您今天早上早餐買了嗎？我自己做了三明治想請您嚐嚐！！”

杰西充滿精神的聲音就算不開擴音也聽得一清二楚。

瞬間堂本光一的臉就黑了。

10

堂本剛到公司的時候還頗為忐忑，光一那瞬間不滿的神情他看得一清二楚，但後來人也沒說什麼便離開了，只說晚點公司見。

“剛桑！剛前輩！按照電話裡說的我把三明治帶來了！您嚐嚐！”

難以拒絕來自後輩真誠彷彿大狗子般瘋狂搖尾巴示好的友善行為，堂本剛只好意思意思的拿起一個三明治吃了起來。

“好吃！”

接收到自己前輩的稱讚之後杰西整個人眼睛都亮了，只差沒跳起來原地蹦迪。

“就這麼好吃嗎？”與低沈嗓音同步出現的還有胸上被手掌覆蓋住的壓力，不用想也知道是誰來了。

“也、也就一般好吃...”感覺到光一話語中的醋味，堂本剛下意識的回答了，但杰西聽到之後就露出了失望的表情。

“杰西，不是說不好吃啦！是好吃的！但...唔嗯～”敏感的乳首傳來被用力擒住的痛與快感讓堂本剛忍不住溢出一聲呻吟。

“前輩怎麼了？身體不舒服嗎？！”杰西上前關心，但立刻被堂本剛給阻止了。

“我沒事，你先去忙吧...”吃醋的人的佔有慾真的不是一般的強，堂本光一完全沒有要停手的意思，反而變本加厲的搓揉整個胸部以及夾捏乳頭。

好不容易把人給打發走，堂本剛已經快要憋不住渾身的快感，這些日子被調教的身體在變得非常容易被光一帶起情慾，要不是剛巧今天穿的是比較緊的牛仔褲，不然早就曝光了。

“你怎麼又變成這樣...嗯...還沒來上班...？”辦公室陸陸續續有人進來了，堂本剛只好裝鎮定在看電腦打鍵盤，但仔細看的話就會發現他的手都在抖，一個字也沒打對。

“老早聽說有個小夥子覬覦我家Tsuyo的肉體，我不去收拾他就不錯了...而且Tsuyo不也挺喜歡這種刺激感的嗎？”

隔著褲子搓了搓被布料限制住的硬挺。

“......不要在這裡...”

11

臉貼在木頭紋路的塑膠門板上，堂本剛真心感謝一直以來打掃廁所的阿姨的認真。

呼出的熱氣在平面上聚起霧氣，筆挺的西裝褲皺巴巴的壘在地上，從廁所隔板下方能看見的一雙小腿正一顫一顫的。

隱忍的破碎低哼被撞在隔板上，無意義的字句夾雜著一個人名還有甜蜜的愛稱。

“Kochan...光...嗯...”

太舒服了。

早上的情慾被延長到現在才獲得滿足，不僅期待值被提到非常高，在可能被發現的情況下做愛更是讓堂本剛不停在高潮的高峰無法脫離。

“真緊啊...”堂本光一發出滿足的謂嘆。

“Kochan...要到了...”

在更加快速且深入的抽插之下，兩人一同達到了高潮。

終於平靜下來的兩人總算聽到在堂本剛褲子口袋裡面傳來的震動聲。

來電顯示：中居前輩

“もしもし～剛～完事了就到主管辦公室一趟，木村找～另外，感謝我幫你在廁所門口擺上清潔中的牌子吧！就這樣～掰～”

堂本剛盯著被掐斷的電話，轉頭與自以為天衣無縫的人對上視線。

然後被看的那個人手上多了排牙印。

12

推開木村經理辦公室的門的時候堂本剛的臉還紅通通的，半是羞的半是氣的。

木村：“請坐。”

中居：“請坐～”

堂本剛：不是、欸？為什麼前輩也會在經理辦公室？

但可愛的後輩不敢問也不敢說。

中居笑咪咪的看著堂本剛坐在椅子上，偏頭繼續笑咪咪的說：“旁邊的這位也請坐～”

這下換成堂本光一也震驚了。

“不要緊張嘛～我就剛好看得到一些輪廓而已～所以你們實際上幹了啥我沒看清的放心放心～～”

不、這樣強調才更令人尷尬好吧！！！！

13

最後在中居八卦的目光以及木村關切的視線中把部分實情交代了，當然隱瞞了兩人先從肉體關係開始的這件事情，縱然堂本剛是被強迫開始的一方。

“原來是隔壁工程部門的堂本光一啊...”木村危險的瞇起眼睛。

“是的，我們在交往...”堂本剛表面看起來十分鎮定，實則內心非常崩潰暴走，要不是光一講話他們聽不到，不然絕對讓堂本光一自己面對這件事情！

“Tsuyo...”光一像是做錯事的孩子側身朝向堂本剛，烏溜溜的瞳孔散發著愧疚的射線。

被那樣可憐兮兮又小心翼翼的眼神盯著看真的很難生氣起來...

堂本剛小小的嘆了一口氣，拍了拍光一搭在自己大腿上的手，引來對方輕輕捏了腿肉兩下。

“在長官面前還打情罵俏不好吧～”中居一臉看八卦不嫌多的樣子撐著頭看著他們，成功又讓兩個小年輕紅了雙頰。

木村雖然看不見生靈，但光從堂本剛的態度就能判斷中居的話是真的。

“總之我們也沒規定不能辦公室戀愛，你們自己注意不要耽誤工作就好，尤其還在實習的那個！”木村威脅性的瞪了眼堂本光一那個方向。

“謝謝木村經理。”

14

“我沒有生氣了，你不要再趴在我家地板了...”

當堂本剛洗完澡出來還看到那人呈現最高級土下座的姿勢面朝下趴在地面的時候真的什麼氣都消失的一干二淨。

親一親那人紅掉的額頭，這種笨拙也讓他特別心動。

“反正以後大家都知道我有男朋友啦，不要不安了～”

“那...吱喲不可以對杰西太好喔！”

“杰西只是後輩，你是男朋友阿～不一樣啦！”

原本炸毛的貓就簡簡單單的被飼主安撫了，不過能安撫的其中一個原因當然是這之後飼主就又被貓貓按在床上這樣那樣，把床單搞得一蹋糊塗才肯善罷甘休。

事後堂本剛枕在溫暖的胸膛上感受著心跳聲與呼吸造成的起伏，雖然腰酸得要命後穴也因為過度摩擦而有些紅腫，但幸福的感覺讓他心滿意足地沉入夢鄉。

15

這次之後堂本光一就幾乎不會以生靈的姿態出現了，問起原因好像是因為他在現實生活中已經與堂本剛心連心、身連身(?)，而且兩人都已經同居了，想要夜襲直接上即可。

不過說是“幾乎”，因為還是有那麼個幾次是為了完成不知道算是誰的想法而在各種地方做羞羞的事情。

堂本光一無師自通的學會了想穿透什麼穿透什麼想碰什麼就碰什麼的技能，所以當他把堂本剛按在滿是人潮的電車裡進入的時候堂本剛甚至全身的衣服都不用脫，背影完全看不出來正發生什麼事情，扣掉那輕微晃動的腰肢以及顫抖的雙腿以外。

“Kochan...”戴著無線耳機，就算堂本剛想跟光一對話也完全不會奇怪，只是聲線真的非常充斥著情慾。

“Tsuyo你再用這種聲音喊我，我會停不下來的，太工口了...”用力狠撞一下，興奮地看見堂本剛難耐的昂起頭，咬住下唇忍住呻吟。

“一起到吧...”輕輕啃咬白皙好看的後頸，一邊揉捏繃在褲子裡的炙熱性器一邊快速抽插。

隨著一陣痙攣，堂本剛射在內褲裡，而堂本光一則是注進剛的溫暖小穴裡。

一回到家，回到肉身，堂本光一又變成大貓咪一樣乖巧的賴在剛的腿上。

“真的很愛撒嬌耶～”寵溺的摸了摸柔順的頭髮。

“晚上的時候就換成是Tsuyo躺在我懷裡跟我撒嬌了嘛～”

堂本光一無法用言語形容每次堂本剛窩在自己懷裡蹭蹭的樣子到底有多麼萌、可愛、軟、白糰子、桃子、小熊貓，總之太多種形容詞可以說了，簡單來講就是超級可愛可愛到爆炸宇宙第一可愛超愛愛死了！！！

16

堂本光一畢業之後因著在實習期的優異表現成功轉了正職。

不過在此之後有一段時間在他們公司流傳著男廁所鬧鬼的傳說，傳說有個女鬼會去襲擊晚上加班的男性同仁。曾有人故意加班到了10點之後在那間廁所門口偷聽，真的從最裡面那一間裡面傳來難耐的嬌喘呻吟，往門下一看卻只有看到一個人的雙腿，而不是兩個人。

那名同事隔天繪聲繪影的敘述這件事情的時候大家都不太相信，只有中居課長露出高深莫測的笑容，還有在沒人注意到的角落有個面紅耳赤的人掐了在旁邊傻笑的人的大腿一下。

這些都是後話了。

END

\--------------------------------

希望氣壓不要再讓吱喲不舒服了～  
另外⋯也希望大爺的音樂劇一切平安！

❤️💙KinKi Kids Forever❤️💙


End file.
